Our Sun
by Raawrrr
Summary: Jyushimatsu namanya. Matahari yang menyinari Matsuno bersaudara ... sebelum ia pergi.


**Osomatsu-san © Akatsuki Fujio**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr**

 **Warning! Standard applied. Mentioned implicit violence and harsh word. Beware.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort (Mmmh, i doubt it.)**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini**

 **P.s: Fict ini dipublish juga di Wattpad.**

* * *

.

.

Tak ada canda tawa yang terdengar, tak ada tingkah jahil antar saudara yang terlihat, tak ada tingkah anak kedua yang terasa menyakitkan. Ruangan itu benar-benar bagaikan tak berpenghuni meski ada lima insan di sana.

Bagaikan tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai-sampai lidah begitu kelu, bibir begitu kering, sukar untuk mengeluarkan suara barang sedikitpun.

Ini sudah hampir satu minggu, bayang-bayang Matsuno ke-lima masih melekat pada pikiran masing-masing. Segala cara telah mereka lakukan tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama; nihil.

Sudah cukup. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saja sudah cukup bagi mereka. Jangan ambil matahari Matsuno dari mereka, jangan...

Karena paket waktu itu, pikiran mereka kalut.

.

.

.

 _"Paket!"_

Suara orang asing teredengar di depan pintu.

"Hoi, salah satu dari kalian sana buka pintunya dan ambil paket itu," titah Osomatsu sang putra sulung sembari mebulak-balik lembar manga yang sedang ia baca.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Todomatsu sok sibuk memainkan ponsel cantiknya karena malas untuk bergerak, Ichimatsu sok mengelus kucing dalam pangkuan karena alasan yang sama dengan Todomatsu, Karamatsu sok berpose keren di jendela, Choromatsu sok membaca lembar lowongan kerja.

"Jyushimatsu ka—"

Perkataan Osomatsu dipotong oleh Ichimatsu, "Jyushimatsu sedang keluar."

"Choromatsu, kau yang ambil." Suara Osomatsu kembali terdengar.

"KENAPA A—"

Semuanya menatap ke arah Choromatsu dengan tatapan ... polos.

"— SIALAN KALIAN!"

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Choromatsu berjalan menuju pintu dan mengambil paket.

"Apa isinya, _nii-san_?" tanya Todomatsu ketika Choromatsu telah kembali. Choromatsu menggelengkan kepala dan mendudukkan diri di dekat Osomatsu. Yang lain spontan saja ikut mendekat dan posisi mereka sekarang berbentuk lingkaran.

"Apakah isinya bom?"

"Osomatsu- _nii_ jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh deh!" Bulu kuduk Todomatsu berdiri.

"Tapi bisa saja beneran bom."

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_!"

"Heh, sepertinya itu adalah barang khusus dari para _Karamatsu Girls_ ~"

"..."

Perkataan Karamatsu diabaikan, Choromatsu dengan takut-takut membuka paket yang baru saja datang tadi.

 _PLOP._

"—?!"

Paket tersebut berisi sebuah kaset dan beberapa potret dari Jyushimatsu yang ... begitu menyakitkan. Lebam hampir ada di seluruh tubuh sang putra ke-lima, senyuman Jyushimatsu yang sama sekali tidak terpampang, Jyushimatsu yang menangis.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Ke-lima Matsuno berteriak tak percaya, mereka menatap lekat potret yang ada. Bahkan, Osomatsu sampai membasahi potret tersebut dengan air kalau-kalau itu semua hanyalah bohong.

"Ah, kaset." Seluruh pasang mata menatap Ichimatsu yang tengah mengambil sebuah kaset belum terjamah sama sekali sedari tadi karena mereka terfokus pada potret Jyushimatsu.

"Ayo cepat nyalakan, cepat, cepat, cepat." Si bungsu angkat suara, menyuruh Ichimatsu segera memasukkan kaset pada dvd player untuk segera ditonton karena ia begitu penasaran apa isi dari kaset tersebut.

Dalam layar, terlihat beberapa lelaki bertubuh besar tengah melakukan hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan pada tubuh Jyushimatsu.

Mulut Jyushimatsu dimasukkan sesuatu yang tak pantas, tubuhnya yang meski kuat karena rajin olahraga baseball dipaksa menerima dorongan dari dua orang.

"HENTIKAN! SAKIT, UGH ... HIKS— ARGH!"

Teriakan serta tangisan Jyushimatsu yang begitu pilu, mengiris hati Matsuno lain yang tengah menontonnya.

"TOLONG—! NII-SAN! TOTTY!"

Hantaman demi hantaman dilayangkan pada tubuh Jyushimatsu, yang mana akan menghasilkan luka lebam jika tidak diberhentikan dengan segera.

Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata Jyushimatsu. Ini ... lebih menyakitkan dibanding dengan kepergian cinta pertamanya dulu. Kelima Matsuno yang menontonnya begitu paham bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Jyushimatsu, layaknya perasaan mereka telah terhubung satu sama lain.

Todomatsu menangis keras, Karamatsu yang berada di dekatnya segera memeluk si bungsu agar tenang meski ia sendiri tidak bisa tenang, jika Karamatsu tak memakai kacamata hitam maka kedua matanya yang memerah karena menahan tangis pun akan terpampang, Osomatsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, Choromatsu menatap apa yang ditampilkan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Ichimatsu sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak meninju tembok.

"AKH— O-OSO NII ... KARA-NII ... CHORO-NII—"

Suara bedebam keras terdengar, berasal dari perlakuan salah satu lelaki yang menginjak kepala Jyushimatsu dengan begitu kuat.

 _"Diam! Kau berisik!"_

Keras kepala, Jyushimatsu mengangkat kepalanya yang tampak berdarah dan menatap ke arah kamera— ia sadar jika tengah direkam. Sebelah tangannya terulur, seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu untuk dimintai pertolongan.

"— ICHI-NII ... TOTTY— To-tolong ..."

 _Zoom._ Jarak kamera dengan Jyushimatsu lebih dekat, sang perekam ternyata berjalan menuju Jyushimatsu— terlihat dari layar yang sedikit bergoyang— dan menepis tangan itu sembari tertawa pelan.

 ** _"Tak ada yang bisa menolongmu~ Hidupmu di tanganku, lho. Nah, katakan selamat tinggal pada saudara-saudaramu~ Ah! Mungkin jika mereka 'membayar', kau masih bisa hidup, Jyushimatsu~"_**

Warna hitam kelam memenuhi layar. Video sudah selesai.

"Brengsek!" Ichimatsu mengumpat kesal. "Seharusnya tadi aku menemaninya bermain baseball." Rasa menyesal timbul dalam relung hati Ichimatsu. Mungkin, kalau tadi ia menemani sang adik bermain baseball, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Sudahlah _buraaza_ , jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Karamatsu menimpali, sebelah tangannya masih mengelus punggung Todomatsu yang masih menangis dalam rengkuhannya. Ichimatsu hanya menatap sinis pada Karamatsu, tidak ada selera untuk menghajarnya kali ini.

"Ayolah ... jangan bersedih. Jyushimatsu pasti tidak apa-apa, dia ... kuat, 'kan?"

Choromatsu menatap Osomatsu dengan tatapan sangarnya, " _Nii-san!_ Apa kau tidak lihat betapa kesakitannya Jyushimatsu tadi!? Kita harus segera menolongnya! ADIKMU SUDAH JELAS HAMPIR SEKARAT!"

"Aku sangat yakin kau tidak buta." Ichimatsu menatap sinis.

Osomatsu menggaruk kepalanya degan gusar, "Aku tahu, aku tahu! Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!? Memangnya ada petunjuk di mana Jyushimatsu berada sekarang, huh?"

Hening dalam beberapa detik.

Choromatsu menghela napas.

"Haruskah kita meminta bantuan polisi?" Kali ini suara Todomatsu terdengar, sebelah tangannya ia pakai untuk menyeka bulir air mata yang masih saja mengalir.

"Tapi belum 1x24 jam Jyushimatsu pergi."

Kembali, suasana menjadi hening.

.

.

.

"HEI! Dengarkan kakak tertua kalian!" Osomatsu berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang. Menatap Matsuno tersisa satu per satu. Tidak tahan dengan atmosfir yang terjadi selama ini.

"Aku tidak tahan begini terus! Ayo cari Jyushimatsu!" lanjut si sulung dengan begitu semangat.

"Kita sudah mencoba tapi Jyushimatsu- _niisan_ tidak ketemu juga." Todomasu sepertinya sudah menyerah.

" _Buraaza,_ jangan menyerah begitu saja. Kau tahu, waktu masih panjang dan itu terlalu cepat untuk menyerah~" Masih saja berlaku /sok/ keren.

"Cih."

Osomatsu menggosok hidungnya, "Kita minta tolong pada Prof. Dekapan. Siapa tahu dia punya ramuan canggih untuk menemukan orang hilang."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Ayo pergi." Perkataan Choromatsu dipotong oleh Ichimatsu yang segera bangkit dan berjalan ke luar rumah.

Osomatsu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang adik. Dari Matsuno yang ada, memang Jyushimatsu yang paling dekat dengan Ichimatsu, jadi ia mengerti bagaimana Ichimatsu ingin segera bertemu Jyushimatsu.

"Ayo!"

Satu komando, yang lain mengikuti langkah Osomatsu yang keluar setelah Ichimatsu. Menuju tempat di mana Dekapan berada, dalam hati berharap bahwa apa yang diinginkan ada di sana.

Meski tidak ditunjukkan dengan begitu gamblang, masing-masing Matsuno menyayangi satu sama lain. Tak ada kata benci dalam hati mereka meski tidak akur hampir setiap hari. Hei, apa mungkin mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka dengan perilaku tidak akur mereka?

Ya, bisa saja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Namun siapa yang menyangka saat dalam perjalanan, mereka menemukan sosok sang matahari sedang berada tak jauh di hadapan mereka, bersama seorang gadis yang mereka sangat kenali.

Jyushimatsu dan Totoko.

"JYUSHIMATSU—!"

Serempak, ke-lima Matsuno bersaudara berlari menghampiri Jyushimatsu, bahkan Todomatsu menerjang tubuh sang kakak yang begitu ia rindukan.

Tapi ... ada yang berbeda dari Jyushimatsu.

Senyumnya ... tidak lagi secerah dulu, pandangannya juga ... tampak kosong.

"Kalian ..."

.

.

.

"— **siapa ya?** "

Pertanyaan yang begitu menusuk hati. Itu hanya sekedar bercanda bukan? Mana mungkin Jyushimatsu lupa, mana mungkin ...

" **Apakah aku mengenal kalian? Sepertinya ini kali pertama kita bertemu."**

... 'kan?

 ** _"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Jyushi-kun, mereka mungkin salah orang."_**

Kedua insan yang mereka temui kini kembali berjalan menjauh. Dan mereka berani bersumpah bahwa sebelum pergi, mereka melihat Totoko tersenyum pada mereka.

Sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Inilah akibatnya jika kau berani menemukan gadis lain sebagai penggantiku, sextuplets bodoh. Ingat, kalian dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemujaku. Selamanya."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Yang paling terpukul atas kepergian sang matahari adalah ... sang kegelapan. Ichimatsu Matsuno.

.

END

.

—


End file.
